Many people equip homes and businesses with monitoring systems to monitor their homes and businesses. Monitoring systems may include control panels that a person may use to control operation of the monitoring system and endpoints that may sense characteristics of an environment of the home or business. The control panel may collect data from the endpoints and send the data to a remote server to provide alerts or information to users.